Problem: In 60 years, Michael will be 5 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Michael's age. Let Michael's age be $m$ In 60 years, he will be $m + 60$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 m$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $m + 60 = 5 m$ Solving for $m$ , we get: $4 m = 60$ $m = 15$.